Juryoton
by Kolarthecool
Summary: What if the Kyuubi was actually a Mamodo, not just any Mamodo, but the master of gravity himself; Brago. Godlike!Naruto, OOC!Brago. Like my other godlike Naruto stories this will contain cliches, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Juryoton**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Zatch Bell or Fairy Tail.

* * *

Crimson eyes snapped open in the darkness of a large cage in an equally large room. The eyes looked about in confusion before landing on a small slip of paper on the golden bars that kept it trapped.

**"Well, this is new."** A deep voice mused from within the cage.

The owner of the voice frowned a moment later as it felt its power slowly being drained away by the seal upon the bars.

**"So, this is how I finally meet my end?" **The voice grumbled. **"Interesting."**

A tendril of crimson energy flew from within the darkness of the cage and touched the paper seal briefly, a moment later a sigh was released from within the cage.

**"At this rate it will take far too long for my power to be fully drained."** The voice murmured. **"Should I speed it up? Maybe not, there might be some negative consequences for the child if I do that, unless..."**

A wide grin spread across the beings face revealing rows upon rows of pointed teeth.

**"Yes, that just might work."** The being grinned as crimson energy began seeping off its form.** "Provided that the child proves himself worthy, of course."**

The crimson energy began seeping into the walls, roof and floor of the cage revealing the terror held within, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

**"Good, good, he's absorbing it easily, this will cut the time originally needed in half."** The Kyuubi purred before its eyes glazed over and it seemed to stare off into the distance. **"Soon Sherry-hime, Zatch-sama, after all these years I can finally join you."**

The demon shut its eyes and curled up to sleep.

**"Soon my friends, soon my princess. Soon we can be together again."**

* * *

A blond infant lay in a small room that was covered in hundreds of small seals, the child lay on a raised dais in the middle of the room making small sounds to entertain itself.

A cry escaped the child as crimson energy surrounded it and flowed through it, the whisker like birthmarks on the child's face faded away as they were slowly replaced by different markings.

Around each of the child's eyes a small black ring appeared.

After a few moments the child went silent as the crimson energy faded away, moments later an old man in flowing red and white robes entered the room. The man was frowning as he entered the room but as soon as his eyes beheld the small child on the dais he smiled softly.

Picking up the child the mans smile widened when the boy released a giggle.

"So, you are our hero eh?" The old man chuckled. "Well, let's introduce the people to their savior then."

With that said the man held the child tightly and exited the room, his mind having high hopes for this child's future.

* * *

-Five years after the Kyuubi attack-

**"Yes, that's it come closer, closer!"** A voice hissed from within the darkness of a large cage.

A blond haired child, perhaps four or five years old, could be seen walking up to the fifty-foot tall bars before him with a look of pure curiosity his face.

Within the cage the figure of a large nine tailed fox could be seen, the aura of crimson energy it exuded lit up the entire room as pure bloodlust radiated from its form. The creature grinned widely as it watched the boy with a gleam in its eyes.

**"Good good, I sense much fear in you yet you bravely stand before me."** The fox purred studying the child. **"Perhaps my vessel has some worth after all.**"

The child simply stared back with wide eyes as the creature before him began to change.

It shrunk from a fox over fifty feet tall to a teenage boy standing at roughly 5'4. The teen had gray skin with black markings on his forearms and around his eyes, his crimson eyes had turned pitch black during the strange transformation with his fur following soon after. The fur now cloaked the teen like a set of furry/fluffy clothing with three silver ribs on each side and a strange ornament at the neck.

Topping it off was the black, flame-like hair on the teens head, the fierce glare in his eyes, the bloodthirsty grin on his face and strange looking book in the teens hands. The book was completely black in color with strange markings on the cover, from within the pages of the book a red glow could be seen as the crimson energy that had surrounded the fox now seeped from within the book and into the walls of the cage.

"W-who a-are y-you?" The blond child asked as his mind finally caught up with the sight of a huge fox transforming into the small teen before him.

The teens grin widened slightly as he seemed to think the question over.

**"I have been known by many names over the centuries but the one you will most likely recognize is my latest,"** the teen replied after a moment **"Kyuubi no Yoko."**

The younger boys eyes widened as he heard the name but before his mind could shut down in fear or he could speak the now identified Kyuubi continued on.

**"But you, young Uzumaki Naruto." **the demon continued as its grin grew wider.** "May call me Brago-sensei."**

* * *

-One week later-

Naruto dropped to the ground in exhaustion as sweat drenched his form.

"Why are we doing this again?" The boy gasped inbetween breaths.

**"Because you are weak."** The demon growled from within his mind.** "You are my vessel, my representative in the world, there is no way I will allow you to remain weak."**

The boy frowned but remained silent, he had heard these words from Brago-sensei many times over the last week, the demon abhorred weakness; if there was one thing Brago-sensei respected it was strength, both strength in battle and strength of character.

Still, it didn't explain why the demon would want to train him, according to Brago-sensei the seal was slowly draining both his power and life force away and giving them to him. If so then shouldn't the demon be upset rather than glad? He seemed more happy to have a student rather than upset that he would lose his power soon and die shortly after.

**"Besides you will need this training," **Brago continued, ignorant of the younger boy's thoughts.** "If you want to ever control my power then you will need the training that I am giving you. Now then, why don't you get the FUCK UP AND RUN!"**

There was a twinge of pain at the back of his mind causing Naruto to hiss and jump to his feet.

"Yes Brago-sensei." The teen murmured before he began to run once more. 'Damn slave driver'

**"I heard that."** Brago stated with a chuckle. Naruto could practically hear the grin on the others face. **"Add another twenty laps to your regular routine."**

"Aww." The boy whined.

* * *

-Two Years Later-

"4996...4997...4998...4999...5000." Naruto gasped as he collapsed to the ground, his entire body was sore but then again what did one expect after doing 5000 push ups.

**"Good job brat, now begin meditating."** Brago spoke from within his mind.

"Hai sensei." Naruto replied immediately.

He had learned long ago that it was simply easier and less painful to do as Brago-sensei commanded. The last time he had refused to train due to a sore arm Brago had somehow managed to break the arm from the inside and nearly rendered it useless, it was far less painful to do as the demon commanded.

**"Good, good. You are making excellent progress child."** Brago stated after a moment.** "Once you begin meditation come find me, we shall be moving onto the seventh spell today."**

"Hai sensei." Naruto replied with a slight grin.

He always loved learning a new spell from Brago, the power held within such techniques was mind blowing. Although he couldn't use the spells to their full capabilities like Brago could, that would soon change when the seal drained the demon of its power.

* * *

_"Hey sensei?" Naruto whispered as he lay in bed._

_**"Hn."** Brago grumbled sleepily._

_"Why did you decide to train me?" The blond asked for perhaps the thousandth time since they had met._

_**"I told you already brat."** The demon mumbled._

_"That can't be the only reason though." The blond muttered._

_**"True,"** Brago replied with a yawn **"Let's just say you reminded me of someone I once knew."**_

_"Oh?"_

_**"Yeah, he was just as thick headed and annoying as you were."** The demon added with a smirk causing Naruto to frown.** "But he was also kind-hearted and brave, well deserving of my respect."**_

_The blond smiled softly._

_"He sounds like a good friend." Naruto said._

_**"He was."** Brago replied before going silent._

_Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he had learned more about his sensei today._

_"What was his name?" The blond asked as he dozed off._

_**"Zatch,"** Brago muttered sleepily. **"Zatch Bell."**_

* * *

-Three Years Later-

**"Reis." **Naruto intoned with an outstretched hand. A ball of purple-black energy formed in an instant and was sent flying into the dark forest before him.

He grinned in satisfaction when he heard a shout before it was cut off by the sound of a body impacting with something, hard.

'Mission complete.' He sent to his inner demon as he gazed around the battlefield.

He was currently standing within what was once a bandit camp just a few miles from Konoha. There had been many of these camps popping up ever since the village had been created, most camps were created by shinobi who flunked out of the academy and had no experience for other career's.

The bandits preyed on the weak merchants coming to or going from the many villages in fire country, but kept close to Konoha for protection from other villages and shinobi.

The only reason these camps were even allowed to survive for so long rather than being wiped out by an ANBU squad was because of the battle experience they provided. A squad of experienced genin was usually given the task of wiping out such camps from time to time, this gave the genin the battle experience they needed as well as allowing them to get their first kills in a better controlled environment.

Naruto had been doing the same for years.

Once Brago-sensei had considered him proficient enough he had began organizing these little excursions, the blond would escape from the village once a month and wipe out a small bandit camp. It provided him with good battle experience, a test for his weaker spells and got him accustomed to killing. While the bandits were no comparison for the shinobi, -unless he ran into the rare missing-nin that sometimes joined such camps- he would one day face, they provided enough experience to make a difference.

Besides he was sure the battles with Brago-sensei inside his mind provided more than enough experience for how strong a shinobi would be.

**"Hmm...impressive, but sloppy."** Brago murmured after a moment.** "You are far too slow. What if that last one had managed to escape? Next time, try to kill them fast rather than playing with them."**

"Hai sensei." Naruto murmured in reply as he began the long walk home, he paused after a few steps and sent a burst of purple-black energy behind him before continuing on.

Behind him the small bandit camp, drenched in the blood and entrails of its occupants, was enveloped by a large ball of purple-black energy before the energy vanished leaving a large crater behind.

**"Replay the battle in your mind as you walk, try and visualize a better attack strategy for next time."** Brago ordered** "But be quick about it, we need to get back to the village before the sun starts to rise; it would be counterproductive for anyone to learn about these little excursions."**

This was the usual routine after all his battles, he would have to replay them in his mind and try to think of faster ways to end them next time. It usually helped against bandits and thugs but failed every time against Brago-sensei, the demon never fought the same way twice making him very unpredictable.

"Hai Brago-sensei." The blond replied in an even tone.

* * *

_"Hey sensei?" Naruto murmured as a thought struck him, his eyes opened to stare at the older teen meditating across from him._

_"What?" Brago asked cracking an eye open to glare at the blond._

_"Are you afraid of dying?" The blond asked with a raised brow._

_Brago sighed and remained silent for several seconds before he replied._

_"No not really," the demon began "I've lived for a very long time Naruto, all my friends and comrades died thousands of years ago."_

_"So you don't mind dying?" The blond asked._

_"Not at all, in fact I look forward to it." Brago replied with a smirk._

_"You look forward to it?" Naruto asked with a surprised look._

_"Of course, do you know how to kill a demon?" Brago asked in reply._

_The blond shook his head._

_"There are only three ways to do so, the first is by completely destroying their body so they can't regenerate." Brago explained "The second way is by burning or completely destroying their book, and lastly.."_

_Here he pointed to the small black book beside him that was still leaking crimson energy._

_"..you can drain them of all their power and send them to the afterlife." Brago finished._

_Naruto nodded at the explanation from the demon, it didn't take a genius to figure out which method was being used to kill the demon before him._

_"Like I told you before," Brago continued. "The demon world was practically destroyed by a cruel and self-righteous king, only I and the other eight were able to escape into the human world."_

_Naruto nodded along as he listened, Brago had let him know much about the demon world and the tournament held every thousand years to decide who would be king of the demon world; a tournament that had ended several thousand years ago when an evil king chose to destroy the realm rather than protect it._

_"Of the eight that escaped with me, none were my friends and we all went our separate ways after a few days together." Brago sighed once more before continuing. "My true friends were dead and although I wanted nothing more than to join them, I refused to take the cowards way out and end my own life."_

_"That is why I am glad I was finally defeated and sealed, that is why I am glad that I will finally meet my end." The demon spoke with deep conviction. "That is why I do not fear death."_

_Naruto smiled sadly at his mentor._

_"I wish I could feel the same, to have people so precious that I would face death just to meet them once more."_

_Brago gave him a smirk and tapped the book beside him._

_"You will one day Naruto, with my life force you will gain immortality on par with a true demons." Brago replied "In that long lifetime you will meet many people and find those that you will consider precious."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, this was news to him._

_"I'll become a demon once you die?" The blond asked._

_Brago smirked and shook his head. _

_"One does not just become a demon Naruto, its something you have to be born into." Brago explained. "You will still be a human, just one that is far more powerful and long-lived. You will be near indestructible thanks to the healing qualities of demonic energy and you will live far longer than a regular human, but you will still be human none the less." _

_"Oh." Naruto replied as he sat deep in thought. _

_"A pity then, I've seen how humans treat each other." The blond murmured in anger. "Being a demon would not have been a bad trade off."_

_Brago smiled slightly and nodded. _

_"If you want to place a title on it then you could consider yourself a half-demon, nothing more, nothing less."_

_The blond grinned and nodded back to his mentor._

* * *

-Two Years Later-

Naruto sighed as his body finally relaxed and his chakra stopped racing within him, as his body relaxed so too did his mind and he found himself reminiscing over what had just happened.

Brago was gone.

Twelve years after it had been placed, the seal had finally done its work and drained the demons power away.

Naruto frowned slightly as he remembered his time with the demon, while their relationship had been mostly teacher-student, Brago had been his role model, mentor, confidant and closest friend. He was sad to see the demon go but Brago had taught him well and he kept his emotions bottled up and his face blank.

With his sensei gone he was once more alone in the world, alone in a village he despised and one that utterly despised him as well.

With a sigh Naruto rose to his feet shakily and made his way to the bathroom, Brago had informed him that there would be a few changes to his appearance and he wanted to see what had changed.

Standing before the mirror Naruto smirked as he examined his appearance. His hair was now spiked more like Brago's making it look flame-like rather than the messy 'I just got out of bed' appearance it once had, it had also turned a much darker shade of blond.

All in all the changes were quite minor.

With a small smirk Naruto exited the bathroom and grabbed his clothing, rather than the black jumpsuit he usually wore however he grabbed a new set of clothes this time. He'd had a full set of battle gear commissioned months ago using the money he'd collected from bandit camps, at first he'd wanted a set of clothing similar to his sensei's but Brago had quickly shot that idea down and made him get something that wouldn't stand out too much.

Naruto now wore a set of clothes that would look more fitting on a civilian than on a shinobi. He wore a dark-red t-shirt with the purple-black ball of his **Reis** etched into the center of his chest, over top of that he wore an unzipped, black, long-sleeved, hooded jacket with a dark purple lining on the inside. For pants he had chosen a simple pair of black jeans, held up by a dark purple belt with the **Reis** ball as a buckle. On his feet he had on a pair of black and purple running shoes with dark red socks and laces. Lastly he had a pair of black, shinobi style, finger-less gloves with a metal plate on the back.

While the clothes looked quite plain and unfit for a shinobi, nothing was farther from the truth. The plain looking clothes were made of the same chakra cloth as ANBU gear, with some small additions for extra defense. The chakra cloth used was thin and flexible so it wouldn't slow him down or hamper his movements but at the same time it would take quite a bit of effort to cut through it,especially when coupled with the chain mail sewn into his jacket.

His clothes were far more protective than most shinobi and samurai amours; they were also very, very expensive. He'd had to save up for close to three years just to afford a small set of five outfits and that included the large fortunes he'd 'liberated' from bandits and missing-nin.

The only part of his clothing that would reveal him as a shinobi was the small kunai pouch strapped around his right leg, the seals sewn onto the inner lining of his jacket and the seals etched into the metal plate of his gloves.

The seals on the jacket were a variety of gravity, weight and resistance seals taught to him by Brago, they both weighed him down and restrained his actions making every movement difficult and strained. Without his healing factor and the extensive exercises he'd been doing from a young age he would have found it near impossible, as well as very painful, to move. The seals on the jacket were designed to make his day to day activities a real chore but they would also allow him to train his muscles at anytime.

The seals on the gloves however were much different, some had even been so obscure that Brago had never come across them before. He had taken the gloves off the corpse of a particularly strong missing-nin, while the man was quite weak -being only high gennin to low chunin level at best- the gloves had been a true work of art.

The seals etched onto them helped to control chakra flowing through the hands allowing the wearer to make their jutsu far more effective, something very useful for someone with low chakra control. There were also seals on the gloves that absorbed and recycled excess chakra so the wearer would be able to cast far more jutsu than they would without the gloves.

For someone like Naruto with extremely large reserves, reserves that had just tripled with Bargo's demise, the gloves were a godsend.

With his new clothes on Naruto made his way to the nearby window, his reserves had grown immensely since the seal had drained an entire tail's worth of chakra in one night, he would need to head to a training ground and work on his control; there was only so much his gloves could do and he didn't feel like overpowering any of his attacks at the wrong time, that could lead to not only his death but the death of everything in a large area.

With a moments pause to place his emotionless mask back in place Naruto leapt out the window and towards the training grounds.

'Goodbye Brago-sensei, I hope you found your friends.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Juryoton**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Zatch Bell or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

-Six months later-

Umino Iruka, sensei of the newest graduating class, frowned as his eyes landed on the name of the next student, Uzumaki Naruto.

At first he had despised the boy just like many of the other villagers, but then he had started to have a change of heart after he had observed the cold, indifferent boy. From what he knew of the boy before he had entered the academy, Naruto had been a very cheerful loud mouth who had a very bright smile that would light up any room he entered. But then five years ago, when he was only seven years old, the bright personality ceased to exist. His grin changed into frown, and he no longer craved attention, instead he became a closed shell. He didn't try to make friends with any other children, in fact he tended to avoid human contact as much as possible.

The boy had practically shut himself off from the world.

In class Naruto always performed at a barely passable level, but he clearly showed that he could easily pass should he want to. He would fill out and complete all his homework and tests, then he would either cross out his answers or erase them before turning them in. When asked to perform the academy jutsu he would perfectly cast the henge but wouldn't take the form that had been requested, he would only use the rope escape jutsu once his allotted time had run out and for clones he would always make one number lower than asked for. The fact that he sometimes did said jutsu without hand seals further proved that he was failing purposely, sadly there was nothing Iruka could do since the other instructors wanted the boy to fail.

The boy didn't even seem to care whether he graduated or not and just dosed off during lessons. Iruka wasn't sure if Naruto truly wanted to fail or if he only did so because he believed the instructors wouldn't actually allow him to graduate. He was betting on the later though, after all the boys dream was to be Hokage; he had practically shouted it to the high heavens before he had changed.

With this thought firmly in mind Iruka decided he would pass the blond no matter what, after all he knew Naruto could easily pass the test should he chose to; a little help might just bring back the cheerful ray of sunshine the boy had been at one time.

With his mind made up Iruka opened his mouth to call on the blond boy.

"Uzumaki, you're next." A voice announced from beside him.

Iruka gaped as he looked over to see his colleague Mizuki standing beside him, he had been so deep in thought that Mizuki had already finished with his student and called on Naruto. Before Iruka could speak Naruto brushed past him and into the room, less than two minutes later the blond walked out without a headband; he had failed once more.

Iruka sighed as an emotionless looking Naruto stalked past and took his seat, he had been too slow and the blond had paid for it. With another sigh Iruka called out the final name on the list.

"Yamanaka Ino, you're next." The Chunin murmured in a low tone.

* * *

Naruto sat nonchalantly with a slight frown as he stared ahead, on the outside he was blank and emotionless but was actually cheering inwardly. He'd done it, he had failed the exam. There was no chance of him becoming a Genin, now or ever, this was the third time he had failed and there was no fourth chance.

Sure, he wanted to become stronger but being an official genin of the leaf meant that he had to pledge allegiance towards the very village where everyone gave him cold stares and hated him for something that he had no control over. Why should he become a shinobi if he had to protect the very village he despised? He hated this village and the villagers, and failing his Genin exam was the best thing to do.

The only reason he was attending the exam in the first place was because the Sandaime had threatened to cut half off his allowance if he didn't come to his exam, sure he could simply use the money he gained from killing bandits and missing-nin but after a while people would start asking where the money came from and that would just cause unneeded problems for him; besides it barely took any effort for him to fail the exams.

With a small smirk on his face Naruto stood and exited the room with the other failures, he had some techniques to practice.

* * *

Naruto stood with his eyes closed as he focused on his chakra, today he was practicing a skill that most shinobi needed on a daily basis; the Shunshin no Jutsu.

While he could already use the jutsu easily, he wanted to be able to do it sealessly and that took practice. He was like this with all of the techniques he learned, he would train endlessly until he could perform them without the use of hand seals. The Jutsu taught by Brago had been powerful and efficient since they required no hand-seals, Naruto had simply gained a preference for using his Jutsu without hand-seals.

Although he had trained for many years and he was sure he could take on Jonin level shinobi with ease, Naruto knew his training was also quite lacking. Brago had been mainly focused on training him in his special chakra element and conditioning his body. He was naturally faster and stronger than any other human alive -without using chakra of course- but he knew no fighting styles other than the academy style, also due to being a civilian the amount of jutsu he had access to was limited leaving him with only the three academy jutsu and the D-rank Shunshin no Jutsu.

As a shinobi he would be considered quite weak due to his lack of a useful fighting style and jutsu, there was also the fact that he had no skill in Genjutsu and he found it difficult to dispel them. However as a fighter he could be considered extremely powerful, his physical attributes were off the charts, his chakra reserves were nearly limitless, his Hijutsu were powerfully destructive and while he found it hard to detect a Genjutsu, the ones he did detect could be easily dispelled through the use of pain.

His shortcomings could be easily overcome but he would need to do one of two things, leave Konoha and join another hidden village or become a Genin of Konoha. The second option was definitely off the table, he hadn't even considered it before he had failed the exam. As for the first option, it was worth considering but the odds of him, a fully trained Genin with a rare skill that could be considered a bloodline, joining another village without suspicion was close to zero.

There was also the fact that everyone in the village believed he still contained the Kyuubi, there was no way Konoha would allow their Jinchuriki to leave without a fight; even if he did defeat everyone that came after him, that would just make them try harder and he would constantly have to look over his shoulder. Leaving the village wasn't an option so he would have to continue on with his flaws until he was powerful enough that they wouldn't matter or he found some way to cover for them.

* * *

Practicing the Shunshin no Jutsu for perhaps the hundredth time that night, Naruto's eyes snapped open when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of weapons clashing nearby. His curiosity got the better of him and he made his way towards what was most likely a serious battle, after all hardly anyone trained this far out at this time of night; that's why he had picked the spot after all.

Leaping through the trees he quickly neared the source of the sounds only to find Iruka and Mizuki battling against each other. The fight was currently in Mizuki's favor though, based on the various injuries on Iruka's form.

'Well this is interesting.' Naruto thought as he crouched on his branch and watched the two shinobi battle. 'I wonder what the hell is going on.'

"Give the scroll back, Mizuki!" Iruka ordered, drawing Naruto's attention to the large scroll on Mizuki's back.

'The forbidden scroll? Well this just got better.' Naruto grinned as he saw the paper seal on the large scroll.

It was obvious that Mizuki had turned traitor and was stealing the forbidden scroll, a scroll that held some of the most powerful jutsu the village held.

Mizuki laughed loudly at Iruka's order.

"With this scroll I'll be unbeatable, I'll be stronger than the Hokage himself!" Mizuki crowed gripping his weapon tighter. "You can't stop me Iruka, just give up!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

'Another power hungry human, figures.'

Humans were so predictable, rather than work hard for their power most would choose to take shortcuts or have the power simply handed to them. If there was one thing he had learned from training with Brago it was that you needed to bleed and sweat to gain any form of power. It was traits like this that had made him renounce his humanity, he considered himself a half-demon rather than a human. He had lost all love for a majority of the human race, there were, however, the few that he couldn't help but like, the ones that were so very different from the others of their race.

Luckily for Iruka he was one of these few.

With a sigh Naruto stood on his branch and drew a kunai, Iruka had already been defeated and Mizuki was closing in for the final blow.

"You're lucky I like you Iruka," Naruto murmured with a deep breath before a vicious grin crossed his face. 'Fighting a Chunin like Mizuki is quite the bonus though.'

Mizuki was an elite Chunin within the village, other than Brago he would be one of Naruto's most powerful opponents to date. So far he had only fought a slew of bandits and the occasional missing-nin, most of those however were Genin or low level Chunin; Mizuki would be a good test of his abilities and progress.

With another breath to calm himself Naruto gripped his kunai and hopped out of the tree.

* * *

With blurry eyes, Iruka looked up and saw Mizuki's kunai descending on him.

'So this is it...this is how I die...' He thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

The sound of kunai clashing together snapped him out of his thoughts and his eyes opened wide, he watched as another person leapt in front of him and blocked the killing blow.

'ANBU... thank God,' he thought in relief but was proven wrong when Mizuki realized who it was.

"Uzumaki." Mizuki growled in distaste as he leapt away from the two Konoha shinobi.

"Naruto?" Iruka whispered in disbelief. Now that he thought about it, the person defending him was far too short to be an adult and no one had made it into ANBU at such young age after Itachi and the Uchiha massacre.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the demon brat himself." Mizuki sneered in distaste. "Come for the scroll have you?"

"Yes actually," Naruto replied in an even tone. "I may dislike the village but there's no way I'll let a slimy traitor like you escape with such a valuable item."

Mizuki scowled and looked like he was going to shout something but a sudden thought seemed to strike him and the anger melted away, he now wore a dark grin as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kukuku. Do you ever wonder why the villagers hate you, Naruto?" Mizuki asked with a smirk.

"Mizuki, don't!" Iruka cried out, but Mizuki simply laughed.

"You—"

"Save your breath, I've known about it for years" Naruto interrupted, shocking Iruka and from the look on his face, Mizuki as well.

'He knows?' Iruka thought in shock. 'How long has he known about it? Why didn't he say anything?'

"Y-you know why they hate you?" Mizuki stuttered in shock and slight disbelief.

"Of course I know, what do you think I am? Stupid?" Naruto asked and although he couldn't see his face Iruka was sure the blond was rolling his eyes.

"Then you know that you're the demon that attacked the village twelve years ago!" the silver haired Chunin snarled. "You know that you're the Kyuubi!"

Iruka clearly heard the sigh as the young boy shook his head slowly.

"Why, oh why must I live in a village of idiots?" The preteen muttered just loud enough for both Chunin to hear.

Both Chunin simply stared at the younger boy as he sighed once more.

"Just because the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me doesn't make me the demon itself, in fact if any of you idiots had ever bothered to read about the Biju then you would know that there have been plenty of Jinchuriki created over the years," Naruto explained with a scowl. "The fact that you people seemly decided that I would somehow become the demon sealed within me, something that has never, EVER happened, simply makes me question your intelligence."

Iruka and Mizuki simply stared with wide eyes.

'Is that true? I know there was some talk about the other villages having their own Jinchuriki but did we never consider that the vessel wasn't the demon?" Iruka thought in shock. 'We really were stupid.'

"Do you think you can trick me?" Mizuki shouted in anger. "Prepare to die demon!"

With that shout he rushed towards the child with a large windmill shuriken in hand.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, even if the boy had been holding back in class there was no way he could take someone of Mizuki's caliber. "Run Naruto!"

Rather than run however the boy simply stood still, doing nothing.

'Is he frozen in shock?' Iruka thought in fear. 'Please Naruto, move, run, do something.

Mizuki descended on blond with a powerful stab at his chest and still Naruto didn't move. At the last moment, as the shuriken neared his chest, aimed at his heart, Naruto sidestepped easily and delivered a lightning fast kick to the surprised Mizuki. The kick impacted with the Chunin's gut with a loud crash, causing him to gag and spit up some blood before he was sent flying across the clearing and into a tree.

Before the man could recover Naruto was already in front of him with a fist cocked back, in a blur of movement the fist rocketed forward, aimed at Mizuki's head. Luckily for the Chunin gravity took over and he weakly slid to the ground, allowing the punch to just pass above him and hit the tree. The second the fist connected, the tree exploded sending splinters and chunks of wood flying into the forest. Before the wood and dust had even settled Naruto had vanished and now stood back by Iruka's side.

'What the hell?' Iruka wondered with wide eyes. 'His speed and strength, it's way above Genin level, heck that was way above Chunin level as well.'

Both Chunin stared at the blond haired boy who was simply standing with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Mizuki," Naruto said in a low mocking tone. "You can do better than that can't you?"

Mizuki released a growl as he stood and dropped the forbidden scroll, he wiped the blood off his jaw and leapt at the blond at a much faster speed.

"No more holding back," the silver haired man sneered as he streaked across the clearing. "Prepare to die brat."

Naruto grinned and met the older man in the center of the clearing. In an an instant the two were engaged in a Taijutsu battle, both throwing blows that would incapacitate or kill a regular human.

With each blow Naruto threw Mizuki was forced to dodge or fall victim to the blonds inhuman strength, compared to the blonds first blow it would most likely take another well place blow to end the fight.

'Naruto,' Iruka thought. 'You're much stronger than anyone ever suspected.'

At first the fight seemed to be going in the blonds favor but as the battle progressed Naruto grew more and more enraged while Mizuki began smirking, the battle was slowly turning in the Chunin's favor. Naruto with his superior speed and strength was throwing fast and powerful blows that should have won him the battle but Mizuki was able to easily deflect or dodge the blows and land a few of his own on the younger boy.

"Damn it!" Naruto snarled as he took a wide swing at the Chunin's head. Mizuki's grin widened as he ducked beneath the blow and landed a powerful counter to the blonds chest that sent the younger boy sliding backwards with one hand around his chest.

From the wince on Naruto's face and the loud crack that had echoed around the clearing, he was now the proud owner of a broken rib.

"Kukuku, not so tough now, are you brat." Mizuki chuckled.

"How are you doing this," the blond growled. "There's no way you can keep up with me."

'Damn it, he managed to break a rib through my shirt.' The blond cursed mentally. 'I guess the armor doesn't protect against blunt force, only cuts and slashes.'

Mizuki chuckled once more. "No, surprisingly I can't keep up with you brat," Mizuki replied with a slight frown at the blow to his pride but his smirk returned soon after. "But I don't need to keep up do I? After all you're using a style I've been teaching to brats for years."

'He's using the academy style.' Iruka realized with a grimace. 'Mizuki was the Taijutsu instructor at the academy, there's no way he'll lose to that style.'

Naruto frowned slightly as he had the same realization as Iruka.

"So Taijutsu won't work," the blond murmured. "Not a surprise, after all its one of my main weaknesses."

'His weakness?' Iruka thought in shock. 'That was at least mid-Chunin level, if he had been fighting anyone else he would have done much better.'

"Well, if Taijutsu won't work," the blond continued as he straightened up much to the shock of the two Chunin.

'His ribs, they've healed already?'

"Then how about Ninjutsu." He finished as he raised a hand, open palmed. A purple glow surrounded the boys hand causing his foe to stiffen in preparation.

**"Juryoton: Gravirei."** Naruto intoned.

'Gravity Release?' Iruka wondered as a purple glow surrounded Mizuki's form. 'What the hell?'

Almost immediately Mizuki found his body smashed into the ground, hard judging from the small crater that formed around him.

"What the hell!" The Chunin exclaimed with a pained gasp. "What did you do to me demon!"

Naruto released a chuckle as he slowly stalked up to the immobilized man.

"Juryoton: Gravirei," the preteen began. "Its a C-rank Ninjutsu that increases the force of gravity affecting my target and renders them immobile."

"Juryoton? There's no such thing as Gravity Release." Mizuki snarled as he struggled against the invisible force that was holding him down.

Naruto simply chuckled. "The proof is right in front of you moron, consider it a Hijutsu."

"A secret technique?" Iruka murmured to himself but the other two heard him clearly.

"Yes, a Hijutsu, similar to the Shodaime's Mokuton" Naruto explained before smirking down at Mizuki. "An ability granted to me by the very demon you curse me for."

"This just proves me right, you are a demon!" Mizuki shouted in anger.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Say it as many times as you want Mizuki, it changes nothing; I'm not the Kyuubi."

Mizuki opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as a small ball of purple-black energy flickered to life in the blonds hand.

"Have you forgotten Mizuki? We're in the middle of a fight, do you really have the time to argue over this?" Naruto asked with a vicious grin much to the shock of the other two.

The blond had never offered more than a small quirk of the lips while in the village so no one had ever seen him smile, compared to the bright smiles he had once displayed the one on his face currently was truly terrifying.

"YOU MONSTER!" Mizuki shouted in shock and slight fear.

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You don't need to shout so loud, I'm not deaf."

Roaring, Mizuki lashed out against the force keeping him immobile but it had no effect.

Naruto's grin widened and his face took a truly fierce appearance as pure bloodlust rolled off his form.

**"Reis."** The boy stated as his grin widened.

The ball of energy smashed into the Chunin's right arm, causing it to slam into the ground painfully. Mizuki's pain filled screams barely drowned out the sound of bones breaking as his entire arm was crushed into a pulp. Two more balls accompanied the first, taking out the Chunin's legs and causing Mizuki's screams to rise in volume.

"Tsk, done already?" the blond asked with a disappointed look on his face. "So this is the limit of an elite Chunin? Immobilized by a weak C-rank jutsu and defeated by a D-rank, how pathetic."

"SHUT UP, DEMON!" Mizuki screamed in pain as his struggles increased. The Chunin's chakra spiked erratically and both he and Naruto were taken by surprise as the power holding him down vanished.

Mizuki was the first to get over his shock as the pain in his limbs drove him on.

"Hmm, so the immobilizing effect can be overpowered by spiking your Chakra? Interesting, I wonder how much Chakra would be required to dispel the more powerful techniques." Naruto murmured to himself as he ignored the Chunin below him.

Mizuki took the blonds distraction as a chance to grab the windmill shuriken that lay nearby.

"DIE DEMON!" The Chunin shouted as he struck at Naruto with the windmill shuriken in his last functioning limb.

Naruto simply sighed at the blatantly stupid act, with lightning fast speed he delivered a chop to the Chunin's forearm and grinned ferociously as he heard a satisfying crack.

Mizuki screamed once more and his arm dropped to his side, as useless as his other limbs. Naruto frowned as he looked down at the defeated man, Mizuki was practically paralyzed and had no way to defend himself.

"Psh," the blond scoffed in distaste. "What a waste of my time, there's nothing I hate more than a weakling."

* * *

Of all the traits he could have inherited from Brago, Naruto was unsurprised that he'd gained the demons dislike of the weak.

Brago had vehemently hated those that were far too weak, this hate was increased when he was forced to fight said weaklings. After the various raids on bandit camps, Naruto had found himself disliking fighting weaker opponents as well and would constantly search for stronger foes to fight.

* * *

The blond raised a hand and another ball of purple-black energy spawned to life. Mizuki could only stare fearfully as the ball of energy was leveled to his chest.

Naruto, stop!" Iruka shouted struggling to his feet. "He's defeated, you don't need to kill him."

The blond turned to look at him and Iruka couldn't help but shudder at the glare thrown at him.

"He's a traitor and a weakling," Naruto snarled angrily "He doesn't deserve to live."

Iruka frowned at the blonds words, was this how Naruto really thought? What had happened to the cheerful youth he had once been.

"You can't kill him Naruto, he needs to be taken in for questioning." Iruka replied trying to appeal to the boys sense of duty. "I can't let you kill him."

"You can't stop me." The blond countered and the ball of power increased in intensity.

Iruka's frown deepened, he was far too injured to stop the blond and even if he was at full strength he wasn't sure he could defeat the boy, Naruto had shown skills and abilities far above his own level.

"Don't kill him Naruto, that's an order." The Chunin said in a firm, confident voice, his confidence faded however when he saw the grin return to the boys face.

"You're ordering me? You forget that I failed the exam sensei, you have no command over me." The blond said gleefully before turning his vicious grin an the pale looking Mizuki. "Say bye, bye traitor."

"No! Naruto don't do i-"

**"Reis." **The firing of the Jutsu drowned out Iruka's words and he could only watch in shock as the technique impacted with Mizuki's chest.

Mizuki's eyes widened in shock and pain as the ground beneath him cratered from the force of impact, a moment later his chest followed as his entire torso was crushed into the ground causing his head and destroyed limbs to pop off and his blood to spray all over the clearing, covering both living shinobi in a layer of crimson mist.

Iruka could only stare at the remains of his once best friend as he felt his stomach rebel. Before he could expel his last meal however, his blood loss caught up with him and the world went dark.

The last thing he saw was the blood soaked, grinning form of Uzumaki Naruto stalking towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Juryoton**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Zatch Bell or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Was that really necessary Naruto?" The Sandaime Hokage asked the youth sitting before him.

Sarutobi frowned slightly as he examined the blood soaked child, he sighed as he saw the dark grin on the boys face; oh how the boy had changed over the years.

Of course he knew all about Naruto's various excursions out of the village and his intense training, Naruto had told him much about the Kyuubi or 'Brago-sensei' as he called him. As one of the few that had truly cared for him as a child, Sarutobi had earned the younger boys trust and respect, because of this Naruto would usually tell him things he would keep hidden from all others; even about the Kyuubi's death.

He had known about the demons death for the last six months but was asked, by Naruto, to not inform the rest of the village, a request he had kept. Had he informed the village about the demon's death they most likely would have celebrated, if that had happened he wasn't sure how Naruto would react, the boy had developed quite a strong bond with the Kyuubi over the last few years. At first he had been upset over the fact that Naruto held more loyalty to the Kyuubi than to the village but Naruto had shown no desire to finish what his sensei had started years ago, so Sarutobi had allowed it to pass.

Another worry he'd had was over the many changes in the young blond over the years. Naruto had gone from a cheerful ray of sunshine to an impassive and sometimes emotionless child, the only reason he still trusted the boy was the small glimpses he got of the child behind the mask; glimpses that revealed that somewhere, deep beneath that emotionless exterior, the old Naruto remained. In the end Naruto had come out stronger and better off, even if he was as sadistic as a certain snake princess. The blond was perhaps one of the strongest shinobi in the village, and if the boys words could be believed, then his Juryoton Ninjutsu packed quite the powerful punch.

The only problem was getting Naruto to actually join the Shinobi forces.

Minus a small group of people, Naruto truly despised the village and its inhabitants. This had led to his refusal to join the shinobi forces, something Sarutobi regretted but he couldn't force the boy to join without good reason...speaking of which...

* * *

"He was a traitor Jiji," the blond replied with his grin firmly set in place. "The punishment for betrayal is death."

Sarutobi sighed at the response from the boy, sometimes Naruto was just too bloodthirsty.

"He was defeated Naruto, you could have brought him back alive." Sarutobi murmured before a small smirk crossed his face. "It would have been less troublesome for you if you had brought him back alive." He added placing a black clothed Hitai-ate on the table.

Naruto's grin vanished as he beheld the cloth that marked one as a shinobi of the village.

"I don't understand." The blond stated with a frown.

"Uzumaki Naruto by defeating a shinobi as skilled as Chunin Instructor Hisayoshi Mizuki you have proved yourself worthy of inclusion into the shinobi forces," Sarutobi said in an official tone although his smile widened and his eyes sparkled with glee. "It's an old and obscure law passed by the Shodaime but thanks to a vote of confidence from the elder council and the comments submitted by your instructor Umino Iruka, your failure has been overturned and you have been accepted as a Genin of Konoha, congratulations."

Naruto simply gaped in shock before his face contorted with rage.

"No." The boy hissed.

"This isn't debatable Naruto, as far as the law goes you participated in and passed the Genin exams; you can't refuse." Sarutobi replied.

Naruto glared at the older man. "No."

"Narut-"

"No!" The blond shouted leaping to his feet.

Sarutobi was on his feet a moment later as well.

"That is enough." The old man hissed in a dangerous tone as killing intent rolled off his form.

Naruto ignored the minuscule amount of killing intent and glared at the other man.

"I understand why you would refuse to protect this village Naruto, I really do but think about this logically." Sarutobi said in a much gentler tone.

The blonds glare softened and seemed more like a pout now.

"You want to get stronger don't you?" The old man asked. "Becoming a Genin will help you in that goal, there is much you can learn from joining the shinobi forces; things you would never learn as a civilian."

Naruto couldn't help but agree, his battle with Mizuki had shown that he was lacking in many areas. His speed and strength had been far superior to the other mans but instead of overwhelming and crushing his opponent, he had found himself on the losing end. If he wanted to continue he would need to find a style far superior to the basic style taught to every aspiring shinobi.

And that was in Taijutsu alone, what if the Chunin had been skilled in Genjutsu as well? Or Kenjutsu? Or even Fuinjutsu? No, he needed to get stronger and his regular methods were beginning to fall short, once his current list of four techniques were mastered he was pretty much out of techniques to train; he would only be able to train with his already mastered techniques or continue practicing with an inferior fighting style.

Neither option was sounding good right now.

"There are people in this village that also care for you and need your protection, look at Iruka, the Ichiraku family or even the Hyuuga girl." Sarutobi continued seeing the look on the younger boys face. "Would you blame them for the sins of the other villagers? Would you leave them defenseless simply because others dislike you? How does that make you better than the villagers you despise?"

The blond hung his head at the older mans questions, Sarutobi's comments had struck a chord. Iruka had been very kind to him over the last few years, and no matter how hard he resisted or how rude he was, the Chunin would never stop trying to get him to open up and be more cheerful. Iruka was someone that deserved both his loyalty and respect, even if he was weak for a shinobi, the Chunin more than made up for it in strength of character.

The same could be said for the Ichiraku family as well, he had stumbled upon their stand at one point years ago and had been overwhelmed by the good cheer and warm food; the ramen stand had immediately become one of his favorite places to visit and he would stop by whenever he had the time.

Lastly was the Hyuuga girl, ever since he had saved her from a group of bullies a few years back she had developed a small crush on him. Naruto would sometimes feel her watching him or following him around and although it was a bit creepy, he found it amusing and oddly enjoyable.

Hinata was similar to the girl Brago-sensei had told him about, Sherry Belmont, the girl was weak in skill but she was also kindhearted and would lay her own life down in order to protect others, even those she barely knew. Hinata was one of the few in the academy he truly liked and he was sure it would hurt him if something were to happen to her.

Seeing the look on the blonds face Sarutobi grinned, time for the final stroke.

"Also if you do this I might not have to punish you for copying a forbidden jutsu off the scroll you so 'heroically' saved hours ago." The old man finished with a sly smile.

Naruto's eyes widened and his frown returned.

He had simply taken a peek at the scroll while bringing it back, it wasn't his fault that the first three Jutsu on the scroll had been so mouth watering that he'd had to copy them down. Seriously, who would pass up on the ability to turn one weapon into one hundred? To create solid clones that would pass on any and all knowledge they learned to the user when they dispelled? Or solid clones that EXPLODED!

Using those Jutsu he could easily decrease his training time by several years, and he would never have to buy kunai or exploding tags again.

The Kage Bunshin, Kunai Kage Bunshin and the Bunshin Daibakuha were some of the most useful Jutsu he had learned to date and there was no way he was giving them up; they were both a time saver and a money saver.

"Fine." The blond grumbled as he snatched the Hitai-ate off the table. He scowled when he saw the victorious look in the Sandaime's eyes, the man had played him.

Naruto sighed and pushed the thought out of his mind, Sarutobi cared far too much about him to do something that wasn't in his own best interests. If Sarutobi believed he would benefit from joining the shinobi forces then he most likely would.

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way," Sarutobi replied with a grin. "Be at the academy in one week for team announcements."

The blond nodded and tucked the headband into his jacket pocket, he would decide where to wear it later.

"Now," Sarutobi began in a more serious tone. "Why don't we get back to the topic of Mizuki."

The blond chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

Since he had a week until team assignments, Naruto decided he would spend it in his favorite training ground; the Forest of Death.

At his Brago's insistence much of his training had taken part in this particular forest, it offered a constant danger that honed his skills as well as the privacy to test his more 'flashy' techniques. After watching him pass out from exhaustion within the forest, the Sandaime had given him a room in the forest tower for safety, according to him 'it would be quite unfortunate for my surrogate grandson to be eaten in his sleep'.

Before he packed up and moved to the tower for a week he decided to pay Iruka a visit in the hospital.

At first the Chunin had been fearful of him, then he had become worried about him, then upset about his murdering Mizuki, and finally glad that he had become a Genin. The visit had mostly been for Naruto to ascertain the older mans condition but after Iruka had shown deep concern for him and pride in his achievement, Naruto had left feeling happier than he had in a long time.

With his visit completed he quickly made his way to the forest tower and selected a room on the second floor.

The week was then spent training with his new Jutsu as well as honing his his other abilities. With gratuitous use of shadow clones Naruto quickly and easily mastered the Shunshin, Kunai Kage Bunshin and the Bunshin Daibakuha. He mastered both the Kage Bunshin and the Shunshin to the point that he could now use them without any hand seals, the Kage Kunai and Bunshin Daibakuha however were far more complex and required him to perform at least one hand sign; the ram sign, since it helped focus the chakra.

With these four Jutsu added to his repertoire, Naruto considered himself quite proficient in the art of Ninjutsu. While he could do to learn a few more Jutsu of varying elements and uses, he had found that his Juryoton Jutsu were usually far more effective than those of the other elements.

And he had a lot of varying Juryoton Jutsu.

The only reason he had considered himself lacking before was because he lacked variety in his Jutsu and would find himself in a bit of a pickle if he ever faced someone that could negate his Juryoton Jutsu. However now that he had the Kage Bunshin, regular Bunshin, Bunshin Daibakuha, Kunai Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, Nawanuke and Shunshin, his repertoire was no longer lacking and his power would only grow as he learned more Jutsu.

At first Naruto was upset over using the Kage Bunshin as a shortcut to train but after feeling the mental repercussions of the Jutsu his worries vanished; after all if the training method had great risks and required hard work, it wasn't really cheating.

* * *

While his clones had mostly focused on his Ninjutsu, Naruto himself dove into the realm of Taijutsu with a passion. His loss to Mizuki in the art had been a large blow to his pride and his ego would not allow him to remain weak, it was because of this that he had worked on learning a new Taijutsu style.

With his inclusion into the shinobi ranks he had gained limited access to the shinobi library and village archives. While Genin could only access E to C rank Nin- and Genjutsu, they were granted access to all non-clan Taijutsu styles. Naruto had immediately scoured all the scrolls he could find in search of a superior fighting style, after hours of searching he finally settled on a style that fit him well, the Goken.

The Goken was a Taijutsu style created by Konoha's most prominent Taijutsu master, Maito Gai. The style relied heavily on speed and strength in order to deliver powerful blows that caused external damage and broke bones. With his incredible speed and strength honed from years of tortuous training, Naruto found the style to be a perfect fit. So, with the assistance of several hundred clones, the blond had practiced the kata for a week straight and mastered as much of the style as he could.

Sadly he was unable to master the full style due to a few complications. Like most styles or techniques created by an individual shinobi, there were advanced techniques that were usually always omitted from the scrolls available to the general public. Gai had most likely kept these advanced techniques to himself in order to pass them on to either his offspring or a student, as such Naruto had only been able to learn the basic kata of the style and a few of the simpler techniques like the Kage Buyo and the Omote Renge.

If he wanted to advance further in the style then he would need to request training from Gai himself.

Luckily the Goken was far superior to the academy style and when his speed and power was factored in, it could be truly devastating even if it was the incomplete version.

* * *

As the week drew to a close and he made his way back to the village, Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Just a week ago he could have been ranked between high-Chunin to low-Jonin without the use of his Hijutsu, now however he was sure he ranked around high-Jonin to low-Kage.

With his Juryoton however he was somewhere around Anbu-Commander to Mid-Kage level, truly impressive for one so young.

With a small smirk on his face Naruto dropped by his apartment to drop off his pack and pick up a roll of bandages, they were required to use some techniques in the Goken style. With his arms, gloves included, fully wrapped up the blond haired Genin grinned to himself as he vanished in a swirl of purple mist, he may have detested this at first but now that he was a Genin he couldn't help be feel excited.

'Mission's might actually be fun.' The teen thought to himself as he appeared on the academy roof and entered the building. 'Once we get past the D rank 'chores' of course.'

* * *

As he entered the classroom Naruto frowned as his eyes took in his fellow genin. There were of course a large number of civilian children but the ones that truly caught his eye were the clan kids, the 'elites'.

The first he saw was a lazy looking boy who sat with his head resting on the desk. This was Nara Shikamaru, heir of the Nara clan.

The boy, like many of his clan, was quite bright, extremely so. Sadly, like many of his clan, his brilliance was easily overshadowed by his laziness. Shikamaru's practical skills were currently undetermined since he was practically like Naruto himself, he only did the bare minimum required to pass.

Beside Shikamaru was a fat looking boy who simply sat in his seat munching on a bag of chips; Akimichi Choji, heir of the Akimichi clan.

Choji was quite strong for his age -no where near Naruto's level of course- due to his clans special diet and Jutsu, but his large size caused him to be quite lacking in speed and coordination making his tremendous strength useless against even a mildly trained opponent. Choji was slightly above average in all aspects of shinobi life due to assistance from his clan, he did however score quite high on the Taijutsu exam since most of his opponents had been either unskilled civilians or too slow to dodge.

Next was a feral looking boy with a white puppy on his head, the boy was chattering excitedly to a civilian boy beside him; Inuzuka Kiba, second born of the Inuzuka clan.

Kiba was loud, brash and short tempered but he was also one of the strongest Genin in the class. While he had scored low on the written portion of his exam, Kiba had more than made up for it with his high scores in stealth, tracking, accuracy and Taijutsu. Due to his clan style he was quite skilled in Taijutsu and with the assistance of his dog and partner, Akamaru, he could easily track anything the academy threw at him.

Following Kiba was a dark haired boy with a thick, high collared coat and a pair of small sunglasses, he was currently sitting at the back of the room observing the others in silence; Aburame Shino, heir of the Aburame clan.

Shino was a very quiet boy who rarely spoke but he was also quite intelligent. Shino, as a member of the Aburame clan, was raised to always apply cold logic to all his thoughts and decisions making him one of the calmest and most mild tempered students in the class. With his sharp mind and insect based Jutsu, Shino had scored quite high on the written and Ninjutsu portions of the test. However, he was quite weak in Taijutsu since members of the Aburame clan preferred to rely on their Kikaichu rather that their own bodies; their bodies played host to thousands of Kikaichu meaning that they couldn't afford to sustain serious injuries by engaging in close combat fighting.

After Shino was a black haired boy sitting alone and staring out the window, he sat with a dark expression on his face as he seemed to be deep in thought; Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke was considered a genius prodigy by many in the village, another clear example of human stupidity. Sasuke was the last of his clan, having survived the massacre perpetrated by his older brother. The boy was a bit antisocial and preferred to spend his time either training or brooding, while these were traits that would turn away most people, Sasuke had managed to accumulate quite a large number of fan girls.

The Uchiha was quite skilled in all aspects of shinobi life, he had scored quite high in every subject and had been declared Rookie of the Year for the last five years. However while the Uchiha was skilled, he was hardly a genius or a prodigy. Sasuke was now twelve years old and not only had he just graduated from the academy, he had yet to activate his clans Kekkai Genkai, the Sharingan.

A true prodigy was someone like Hatake Kakashi, who had graduated at the age of five and had gone on to become one of the most powerful Jonin in the village. A true genius was someone like Uchiha Itachi who had not only graduated from the academy at the age of seven but had unlocked and mastered his Sharingan by the the time he turned eight.

When compared to such people Sasuke was in no way shape or form a genius or a prodigy, he was simple a highly skilled student.

The last clan child in the room was a blue haired girl with a heavy, beige coat and pupiless, lavender eyes; Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata was a kind, but shy, girl who was usually silent but stuttered profusely when she spoke. She was easily his most favorite student in the class and one with the highest potential; should she ever get past her shy demeanor, Hinata could be one of the strongest Kunoichi ever born in Konoha.

As a member of the Hyuuga clan she was very skilled in Taijutsu thanks to the clans Juken style. Her high chakra control made her quite proficient in the Ninjutsu taught by the academy and her Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan, made her one of the best students in tracking. All in all she was a skilled Kunoichi and the only thing that was holding her back was her personality.

* * *

Naruto tore his eyes away from the flushing form of Hinata, who had just noticed his presence in the room, and made his way towards an empty seat. As he passed by he caught the attention of the Nara heir who looked up with a frown.

"What are you doing here Naruto? I thought you failed." The pony tailed boy asked lazily.

Naruto smirked as he looked towards the boy, Shikamaru's question had drawn the attention of a few others and they too were gazing at the blond, awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto replied with a shrug that allowed the light to reflect off the Hitai-ate slung around his neck. "Unfortunately a few others saw through my little ruse and forcefully passed me."

The boys words drew a few stares, some in disbelief and others in shock. Shock mostly because he had spoken, he never spoke in class, like the Uchiha he was usually silent and would answer using only grunts or growls. If they hadn't known him before he clamped up, many would have thought him mute.

"Troublesome blond." Shikamaru sighed. "I don't even know why you were trying to fail in the first place."

A few of the eavesdroppers looked at both boys with confusion clear on their faces but Naruto simply smirked at Shikamaru's comment and took his seat.

'Trust a Nara to notice what others miss.' The blond thought as his eyes turned to the door, someone was approaching; fast.

* * *

With a loud crash the door was slammed open and two figures burst into the room, Naruto sighed in annoyance as he recognized the two. They were Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, two of the Uchiha's fan girls and the most pathetic Kunoichi he had ever laid eyes on.

Ino was the heiress of the Yamanaka clan and even with a slew of clan members and techniques at her disposal, she was a pathetically weak Kunoichi. Mostly all her time was spent either gossiping or trying to catch Sasuke's attention, she barely trained or studied.

Due to her absurd belief that she needed to diet rather than train she was far too weak physically to pass Taijutsu class, her lack of training also left her with low chakra reserves making her nearly useless in Ninjutsu. The only reason she had even passed the academy was because of her clan techniques and the low requirements of the exam.

Sakura however was far more pathetic than Ino; she had no clan to train her, making her one of the weakest Kunoichi in the class. Sakura, like Ino, spent all her time gossiping and chasing after the Uchiha, she would spend hours at a time working on her make-up and hair instead of training.

Just like Ino, Sakura had decided that dieting was a good choice for her, this led to her being extremely weak physically and lacking much chakra. Her only saving grace was her intelligence and her near perfect chakra control due to her impossibly low reserves. Sakura had only passed the exam by scoring extremely high on the written portion, sadly this had also allowed her to take the spot of Kunoichi of the Year from more deserving Kunoichi.

"Ha! I'm first Ino-pig." Sakura shouted cheerfully. "I win today so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

"Nu uh, I was first billboard-brow, I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted back.

The two began a small shouting match that eventually drew in the rest of the Uchiha's fan-girls, filling the room with loud shrieks, as they all fought for a chance to sit next to Sasuke.

'Idiotic, annoying weaklings,' Naruto sneered mentally as he glared at the small group of screaming girls. 'Are they so unobservant that they have yet to notice that this seat is taken?'

True enough, Naruto was occupying the seat next to Uchiha Sasuke. While he may not like the Uchiha much, he also didn't dislike him, what he did dislike however, was being annoyed. Sasuke was one of the quieter kids in the class, meaning it was extremely unlikely he would indulge in some annoying, idle chatter. The only other seats more preferable were next to Shino, Hinata or Shikamaru, sadly these seats were already taken.

As the fan girls got louder and louder, Naruto got more and more annoyed. The blonds face turned impassive as his eyes narrowed and his clenched hands were surrounded by a barely noticeable, purple aura.

'If they don't shut up soon I'm going to use a** Gravirei** so overpowered that they'll be turned into mush.' The blond thought darkly.

Luckily for the group of girls another voice spoke up and ended the fight. Unluckily for the group of girls this voice also pointed out something everyone else had noticed.

"Troublesome women," the Nara heir yawned. "If you hadn't noticed, the seat next to Sasuke is already taken."

Immediately all heads snapped towards Naruto as his presence was finally acknowledged. The blond in question simply stared back at the small group with a bored expression on his face, and murderous intent clear in his eyes.

A few of the girls shuddered and backed down, returning to their previous seats as the lies and rumors created by their parents fueled their fear of the blond. The others however, mostly just Sakura and Ino, glared at the blond and advanced menacingly; after all what did they have to fear from a silent, antisocial dead last?

"Naruto, get out of that seat." Ino grit out with a glare that promised pain should her command not be followed.

Naruto simply rose a brow in amusement.

"Why?" He asked in a bored tone.

If the two latecomers were surprised about hearing the blond talk for the first time in years, to them at least, they didn't show it.

"Because I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Ino replied with hearts in her eyes at the end.

Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha who was simply staring out the window as if ignoring the situation beside him, although his posture clearly showed that he was listening in.

"It doesn't look like Uchiha-san wants to sit beside you," the blond stated turning back to the group of girls.

"Of course he does baka!" Sakura shouted enraged. "Just move so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto simply stared at her with a blank expression before a mischievous grin spread across his face causing all who saw it to gasp, hearing the blond talk was one thing but seing him grin was another.

What was going on with Uzumaki Naruto?

"No." The blond replied with a chuckle.

"M-move o-out of the w-way," Sakura retorted as her need to be beside her crush momentarily overrode her surprise.

"No." Naruto repeated.

"Move!" Sakura shouted in an angrier tone.

"No." Naruto repeated once more with a roll of his eyes.

"Naruto, just move before this gets ugly." Ino growled, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

Naruto simply stared at her with an amused smirk.

"Go away." The blond stated turning away from the two girls.

"You owe me for this." He muttered just loud enough for the Uchiha to hear, and based on the subtle nod the message had been received.

Sakura and Ino both growled at what was obviously an obstacle between them and their true love. In a flash both girls had cocked back a fist and attempted to deliver a punch to the blond haired obstacle.

Attempted.

Eyes widened around the room as the two 'true love' powered punches were easily stopped, with one finger each. Naruto, the dead last, the weakling, the failure had actually stopped both punches with one finger per fist and was now glaring at the two girls.

"You do know that attacking a fellow shinobi of Konoha is punishable by death, right?" The blond asked with a raised brow, subtle killing intent rolling off his form.

Both girls gulped and withdrew their fists as the light dose of KI hit them.

"Lucky for you I don't want Iruka-sensei shouting at me while I clean up what's left of your corpses." The blond muttered silently. "So I'll let you off easy, with a simple poke."

Before his words could register with the two girls, Naruto reached out and poked them both in the stomach.

No one was prepared for both preteen girls to go flying across the room and impact heavily with the wall. They could only watch in shock as the wall cracked and the two unconscious girls crumpled to the floor.

"Oops, guess I overdid it." Naruto smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Juryoton**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Zatch Bell or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

-Break: Five minutes ago: Hokage tower-

Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's reply to the Nara heir as the blond took his seat.

He currently had all of this years Jonin-sensei, even the ever late Kakashi, in his small office, they would be watching the team placements in order to see how their future students interacted with one another.

"What's he talking about?" One of the Jonin in the audience asked with a confused look on his face.

Sarutobi chuckled before he replied.

"Naruto-kun was forcibly passed using one of the Shodaime's founding laws," Sarutobi explained, his comment received a few shocked looks from the audience.

"Forcibly passed?" Kurenai Yuuhi, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, asked with a raised brow. "Isn't that special treatment? If he couldn't pass the exam then he should have been left out."

A few of the Naruto haters in the crowd nodded in agreement.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe before replying.

"Its not that he couldn't pass," the old man spoke. "Its that he didn't want to pass."

"I don't understand Hokage-sama," Hatake Kakashi stated in a bored tone but his eyes betrayed his curiosity, he was to be the blonds instructor and he was quite curious about the Jinchuriki. "He didn't want to pass?"

"Not at all, he has never wanted to be a shinobi of Konoha" Sarutobi said in a saddened tone. "Given the life he has led, who can blame him? Naruto has no love for this village, in fact the only reason he even accepted the promotion was because I mentioned the few people that do care for him."

The shinobi in the room were shocked before outrage swept through the room.

"Then why pass him?" Kakashi asked, for one who valued teamwork he couldn't fathom a shinobi of the village that didn't want to protect it; Konoha didn't need another traitor, especially one with the power of the Kyuubi to back him up.

"He could betray us all!" A Jonin shouted before the Sandaime could reply.

"You should have just left him as a civilian." A Jonin at the back commented. "The de- 'brat' can't be trusted."

Sarutobi sighed and silenced them all with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, I understand why you would be upset about this but I assure you that his loyalty is not in question." The old man began. "While he may despise the villagers as much as they despise him," here he glared at the assembled shinobi, especially the Jonin that had spoken up a few seconds ago. "He will still fight for it, if only to protect those few he cares for."

Kakashi nodded in thought as he glanced down at the crystal orb that was currently focused on the blond. If his student hated the village that was fine, he had a justifiable reason to do so, as long as he fought to protect it.

"But why pass him?" Kurenai asked with a raised brow. "I understand why you would want him as a shinobi but based on his exam scores he's a failure, he would die on his first out of village mission."

The one eyed, grey haired Jonin glared at his female counterpart. In the blink of an eye his ever present Icha Icha was gone and his hands were angrily crossed over his chest as his one visible eye narrowed, causing the few beside him to take a step back.

"Are you suggesting, Yuuhi-san, that I would take one of my students on a mission they weren't prepared for?" He ground out.

"Not at all Hatake-san," the woman replied in an even tone, matching his glare with one of her own. "I am simply curious and I apologize if I insulted your teaching abilities."

Sarutobi spoke up before Kakashi could reply.

"While your concern is appreciated Kurenai, I assure you that I am not that senile yet." The Sandaime replied with a chuckled.

A few of the shinobi laughed as the tension in the room vanished.

"I apologize Hokage-sama," Kurenai replied in a respectful tone. "I did not mean to question your wisdom over this situation."

Sarutobi waved off her apologies.

"To answer your earlier question Kurenai-san, Naruto-kun passed because he deserved to. He had the skill and power required to pass but simply refused to show them." Sarutobi explained. "While his grades in the academy make him out to be a dead last failure, I can say with confidence that Naruto is one of the most powerful shinobi in the village."

Shocked silence met his declaration.

"How?" Kakashi muttered with a wide eye. "How could he be one of the strongest? He's only twelve."

"As I remember Kakashi-kun, you were quite powerful when you were twelve." The Sandaime replied with another chuckle.

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sempai was a prodigy." A Jonin commented from the back.

"And what makes you think Naruto isn't?" The Sandaime asked with a raised brow. "Although he chooses to keep a majority of his skills hidden, even from me, the ones I have seen are truly devastating."

The room was shocked into silence once more.

"What skills could he possibly have? He's still in the academy, there's a limit to what he can learn." Sarutobi Asuma asked lighting a cigarette, the last one had fallen out due to his shock at his fathers declaration.

"Yes, it is true that he was limited before his promotion but Naruto was training himself in a different skill altogether, a Hijutsu." The Sandaime explained.

"A Hijutsu?" Kurenai asked. "He has a bloodline?"

The Sandaime shook his head. "No, I believe this one comes from his tenant." The old man replied. "I've heard rumors that the Ichibi host is granted control over the sand element while the Yonbi host gains the Lava element. This proves that the Biju are able to grant their hosts power over certain elements, hence a Hijutsu without a bloodline."

"Interesting," Asuma muttered to himself as he stood deep in thought. As Konoha's foremost elemental specialist, having the rare wind element, he was quite interested in elemental techniques and their applications. "What element does he have? Based off your comments on the Ichibi and Yonbi, I'm guessing its an advanced elemental nature."

This caused some of the others to perk up, there hadn't been an advanced elemental nature in Konoha since the Shodaime's Mokuton, even if the ability still lived on in Yamato, having another person that could use an advanced elemental nature would be good for the village.

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe as he looked down to the crystal orb, all eyes followed his and they widened in shock when the blond haired boy sent two Kunoichi flying with his fingers alone.

"Oops, guess I overdid it." The blonds voice filled the silence of the room as the sound on the orb was reactivated.

'What the hell?' Was the general thought of all those in the room, minus Sarutobi.

"Was that Tsunade-samas strength technique?" One of the Jonin asked in shock.

"Not at all," Sarutobi replied gaining the attention of the room. "That was the basic application of Naruto's Hijutsu, gravity manipulation."

The room fell silent as jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"G-gravity m-manipulation?" One of the Jonin stuttered out.

Sarutobi nodded. "I only know so much from what Naruto has informed me but it allows him to manipulate gravitational force itself, he can easily make something heavier or lighter, pull it to himself or push it away; as long as it involves gravity, he can do it." The Sandaime explained to the awed crowd. "There are also several dozen techniques that he can use through the ability but to date I have only witnessed five."

"Can I be informed of them? It would be wise to know what exactly my student can do." Kakashi stated in a low tone.

Sarutobi glanced and him as he puffed his pipe once more. "He won't really be your student Kakashi, like I said before, he is one of the most powerful shinobi the village has. While I can force him to graduate from the academy, I can't force him to accept a promotion so he will remain a genin until he has taken and passed the subsequent exams." Sarutobi explained. "While on missions he will be under your command but other than that you are to leave him to his own devices. I don't want him to feel like we're holding him back by limiting his advancement, Naruto has been training by himself for years and if he requires assistance he will ask for it. Understood?"

Kakashi nodded even if he disliked the command, this meant he couldn't force the boy to participate in teamwork exercises and if one student was not involved then there was no way he could force the others to do the exercises. He would have to actually train them, if they passed his test then it was goodbye Icha Icha time; training would definitely cut into his reading time.

"As for his techniques I can inform you all of the five I know," Sarutobi explained much to the shock of the gathered shinobi. Most Hijutsu were ferociously guarded and there were a multitude of laws built to protect them, after all none of the clans wanted their techniques stolen by their fellow shinobi.

"Naruto has given me permission to inform others of his techniques, if I remember correctly his words were 'it doesn't matter if they know what the technique does, it just means I get to have a more exciting fight'." The Sandaime explained with a slight frown. "Naruto enjoys battles, tough ones. It is his belief that the harder the battle the stronger you become, so he doesn't mind if his opponents know what his techniques can do."

'Cocky.' Kakashi decided from the Sandaimes words, Naruto was cocky and believed that no one would be able to defeat him even if they knew his capabilities. 'I'll have to fix that somehow, can't have him getting killed because he was too arrogant.'

"As for his techniques I can only inform you of the five I have witnessed, the rest will have to wait to be seen." Sarutobi continued.

"The first and simplest is the one he used on the Haruno and Yamanaka girls, it has no true name but he likes to refer to it as **Gravity Push. **As you can tell from the name it allows him to push objects or people away from him with great force by simply touching them."

"Hm, its like a wind manipulation technique except without the wind." Asuma commented. "I could probably do the same but it would take a lot of concentration and chakra, not very effective for battle."

"Hm," the Sandaime made a noncommittal sound.

'He didn't agree with Asuma's analysis, is there more to the technique?' Kakashi pondered glancing into the crystal orb, it was still focused on Naruto mainly but from the look of things Iruka had arrived and was listing the teams.

"The second technique is another simple one called **Reis**," the Sandaime continued. "It allows him to fire a ball of concentrated energy that sends the target flying for quite a distance, if used strategically it can even crush the target by forcing them to collide with an obstacle."

The room was silent as the usefulness of such a technique filtered through their minds.

"Hmm it sounds like its just a ranged version of his **Gravity Push**." Kurenai commented.

"It is but it also seems to have more power, as you saw with the two girls they were simply knocked unconscious from impacting with a wall ten feet away." Sarutobi replied. "A** Reis **on the other hand would have broken several bones and could have even killed them depending on how much chakra he poured into it."

More eyes widened at the description of such a powerful technique, while there were plenty of Jutsu that could do the same, most being wind based, to do so with a 'simple' technique was incredible.

"The third is a useful immobilization technique known as **Gravirei**, so far it has proven to be unavoidable since there's no indication of its use other than a slight aura around Naruto's hand." Sarutobi continued. "The technique increases the force of gravity affecting the target, rendering them immobile, he used it on the Chunin traitor Mizuki and it caused the man to fall to the ground, immobile."

"He used it to stop Mizuki?" Kakashi asked with one wide eye, they had all heard about Naruto assisting in the capture of the traitor but most had assumed Iruka had done all the work while the blond had been no more than a simple distraction.

"Yes he did, however Mizuki was also able to dispel the technique." Sarutobi replied. "From what I viewed it took a chakra spike around the level of high-genin to dispel the technique, that would make it the equivalent of a C rank Genjutsu."

"It seems kind of useless then." A Jonin spoke up. "The only people it would affect would be civilians and bandits since most shinobi would spike their chakra the second they found themselves immobile."

Sarutobi nodded at the assessment. "That is true, most would assume killing intent or Genjutsu if they were rendered immobile and both are dispelled by spiking chakra." The Sandaime took another puff of his pipe before continuing. "However Naruto has mentioned that he has more powerful techniques meaning he could have some that would require high Jonin or even Kage level reserves to dispel."

Most of the weaker Jonin gulped at this, if the boy had such a technique they wouldn't stand much of a chance.

"His next technique only proves that hypothesis," the Sandaime continued with a smirk. "Its known simply as **Baber Gravidon**, its another immobilization technique similar to **Gravirei** except it works on a larger scale. The technique affects objects and people in a five meter radius of the target, it forces them to the ground and renders them immobile."

Eyes grew wider at the description of the technique.

"This technique requires high Chunin level chakra to dispel, anything weaker will be rendered useless, even Jutsu." Sarutobi explained. "It forces all weapons and Jutsu to the ground making them useless, earth style Ninjutsu may work but it has yet to be proven."

Many shinobi that day decided to learn as many Doton Ninjutsu as they could, just in case.

"The last technique and the most powerful of the five I have witness is one that even I would hesitate to face." Sarutobi explained with a shudder. "It is known as **Gravidon**, it creates a pitch black ball of gravitational power that draws in everything in a large radius, after a few seconds the ball explodes, destroying everything that was drawn in."

The assembled shinobi stood in silence as they contemplated the Sandaimes words. Basically what they had was a super powered Jinchuriki that had no reason to fight for them and plenty of reasons to fight against them. They were screwed.

"What do we do with this information Hokage-sama, if the boy is as powerful as you say then some of us may not stand a chance against him." Kurenai asked after several moments of silence.

Sarutobi puffed his pipe and glanced at the orb before him, he could clearly see Naruto as the boy sat in class, eating his lunch.

"You will do nothing, simply stay out of his way and try not to give him anymore reason to dislike the village." Sarutobi said with a sigh, he would hate the next words out of his mouth but they needed to be said, the village came first. "Keep and eye on him however, his loyalty may not be in question now but that could change. Kakashi, should they pass, try to keep him occupied with missions and training, this means you will be on time and you will pay attention."

The cycloptic shinobi nodded hesitantly, Sarutobi could almost see the tears in his eye as he realized he would hardly have time for his book.

"That is all, you may all leave." The Sandaime finished in an commanding tone.

The gathered shinobi nodded and left rapidly, they may not have learned much about their 'future students' but what they had learned was far better, many rushed off to find their friends and comrades and share this interesting bit of gossip.

-Break-

Naruto frowned in annoyance as the wait for their sensei reached hour two, his two teammates sat a ways away glaring at him.

Sakura after being awakened by Iruka had been immensely frightened of the blond, especially after finding out they were on the same team, but after Sasuke had been placed on her team and had sent a glare towards their blond teammate, she had lightened up and cheered something about her 'true love' being there to protect her.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't care less about the pink haired harpy, he was more interested in the blonds strength. Naruto had clamped up after flinging the two girls across the room with ease, he had refused to answer any questions and only the timely intervention of Iruka had caused the questioning to cease.

While many of their classmates had been easily distracted by their new teams and sensei, Sasuke was still interested in the blond. Naruto had some sort of strange power and if it allowed the blond to fling others across the room with such ease then it was definitely something he wanted.

"Naruto," the Uchiha survivor spoke breaking the silence that had permeated the room for the last hour.

The blond simply glanced over at him with a bored expression while Sakura continued to stare at him with star struck eyes and a dreamy expression.

"How did you do that earlier?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto rose an eyebrow in question. "Do what?" The blond asked.

"How did you throw Sakura-san and Ino-san with only one finger." Sasuke asked trying to keep his temper down at the blonds expression.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto replied looking away.

Sasuke seethed but before he could reply his fan girl beat him to it.

"Damn it Naruto-baka, answer Sasuke-kun's question!" The girl shouted leaping to her feet.

A moment later she collapsed to the ground with a crash, causing some of the floorboards to splinter and crack.

"Haruno-san, it is unwise to be so disrespectful to someone that can easily end your life." The blond spoke up in a bored tone.

His sapphire eyes turned and locked with the onyx orbs of the Uchiha.

"If you must know Uchiha, this is my power." The blond stated glancing at the girl who was struggling to move beneath some sort of invisible pressure.

Sasuke stared at the girl with a shocked expression, what the hell was going on? Sakura lay gasping on the floor trying hard to lift herself up but whatever force was affecting her kept her pinned to the ground. "Consider it Hijutsu or a Kekkai Genkai if you want, similar to your Sharingan, it is something only I can do."

'A bloodline?' Sasuke thought shocked. 'The dobe had a bloodline? That means I can't use it to defeat 'him'."

"What are you doing to her? How are you doing that?" He asked turning to the blond. He hadn't seen Naruto do any hand seals, so it was believable that this was a technique special to the blond, however that didn't stop him from being curious over his teammates power.

"Just like you Uchiha had an affinity for fire Jutsu, I have an affinity for gravity jutsu." The blond stated, still in a bored tone. "I can manipulate the force of gravity anyway I desire, currently I've increased the amount of gravity affecting us all."

"Although," the blond continued with slight disgust evident in his tone. "She should still be able to move, after all a genin should still be able to move under this low amount of pressure, you yourself barely seem to be affected by it, perhaps she is weaker than I thought."

Hearing Narutos words Sasuke couldn't help but notice the light pressure on his body, it took more energy to move but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Was this what Sakura was feeling? This was what rendered her immobile? Was she really this weak?.

'How pathetic.' Sasuke thought at he watched the girl struggle under the pressure, pressure that barely affected him.

As quick as it had come the pressure vanished and the Uchiha noticed as his movements became easier. Sakura continued to lay on the floor breathing heavily from her previous struggles.

"Impressive ability." Sasuke grunted. "Perhaps you won't be as useless as I thought dobe."

Naruto smirked in response. "And perhaps you're not as pompous as I thought Uchiha."

Any comments from the dark haired boy were cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. Both males turned their attention to the classroom doors as the footsteps came closer and closer.

'Finally.' Naruto thought with a huff. 'I can finally meet this useless excuse for a sensei and get this over with.'


End file.
